This invention relates to screw coverings in a case assembly in general, and more particularly to a system of coverings designated as legs and caps that each have a unique configuration to prevent improper placement of such coverings with respect to the case assembly.
Case assemblies that form the structural components of larger systems are often fastened together with screws, bolts or the like. It is desirable to have a finished, seamless appearance, where such fasteners are for the most part hidden from view by removable covers or the like. However, it is also desirable to have the fasteners be easily accessible for routine maintenance or in the event that access to the interior of the assembly or system is necessary.
Case assemblies are also usually provided with functional features that allow for proper operation and placement in a variety of environments. For example, it is typical to provide vents and the like if electronic equipment is to be housed within. Similarly, case assemblies formed from metallic components or components having sharp edges are often provided with means to prevent damage to a surface upon which such assemblies rest, such as felt pads, rubber feet or other protective elements. While these functional features are often highly desirable from an operational viewpoint, they may also be situated in a particular fashion to enhance the aesthetic qualities or appearance of the system as a whole.
The case assembly of the present invention is provided with a system of screw-covering members that collectively serve a similar purpose, i.e., to hide screws or screw heads from view, while certain members also serve additional functions depending on their placement on the case assembly. The screw covering members of the present invention are divided into xe2x80x9ccaps,xe2x80x9d which are solely responsible for hiding screws or other fasteners from view, and xe2x80x9clegs,xe2x80x9d which are further responsible for spacing the case assembly at a distance from a resting surface. The legs are also preferably manufactured from non-marring material so as to prevent the case assembly from damaging or scratching a surface upon which the assembly rests. A key feature of the present invention is that the system of caps and legs are dimensioned and configured to appear aesthetically similar, yet are not interengagable with their respective sockets arranged on the case assembly.
A case assembly is provided with a plurality of screw-covering members defining a plurality of legs and a plurality of caps. The legs are adapted to be received in a plurality of leg sockets arranged on said case assembly, while the caps are adapted to be received in a plurality of cap sockets also arranged on said assembly. The legs, caps and their respective sockets are all configured such that the leg sockets are adapted to prevent insertion of caps therein and the cap sockets are further adapted to prevent insertion of legs therein. The legs and caps are aesthetically similar in appearance and design, although their unique construction prevents their misplacement on the case assembly.